dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dieter Belial
Dieter Belial is a Half-Blooded Devil whom earned his place among the High-Class members of his family at a young age. He is also the possessor of the Sacred Gear Nasod Dynamo, a mysterious and powerful Sacred Gear of unknown origin. Appearance Dieter is an attractive young man with short wild white hair and red eyes. He has a slender figure as he typically fights with his magic and Sacred Gear rather than with his fists, but he is still in good shape with some lean muscle. His hair often spikes up because of the static electricity from his Sacred Gear so it is always changing style, especially in combat, going from his normal wild but relatively flat style, to a massively spiked style. When attending official events he wears a purple dressed shirt, leaving the top few buttons undone, and over that he wears a black vest, with a purple line running down either side. In addition to that he wears black dress trousers and black finger-less gloves. In combat he wears two different outfits: Add promo 2.PNG|Outfit 1 Add 2.PNG|Outfit 2 Personality Dieter is a genius the likes the Underworld has never seen, with the potential to be even greater than Ajuka Beelzebub before he even reaches twenty years old. He is also quite a rude person, and has no filter, he would even bluntly insult Lords of Clans and Gods. However, when he respects someone he is completely different, treating them with respect when required and listening to their opinions. He is also quite easy to anger from time to time, which results in him lashing out, much like when Talia Bael insulted him and he challenged her to a duel, which he won without a scratch. History Born from a branch family member of the Belial Clan and a human male of no consequence, his life should've been unimportant, but with the power that he inherited he was brought into the fold and with the limited number of Devils remained grew to be considered part of the main family. He trained hard when he was young to become as strong as possible, outclassing all of his tutors before he even hit puberty. Despite his treatment he resented the main household, his hatred for them being hidden, but ever present. Plot TBD Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: '''Dieter possesses a massive amount of natural demonic power and potential, even among his own generation he is monstrous, so much so that his family have hopes that he could compete with Diehauser Belial in the future, whom is considered to be unmovable by the top competitors of the Rating Games, whom are the Ultimate-Class of the Ultimate-Class Devils. * '''Worthless: '''As a member of the House of Belial, Dieter has inherited the house ability to nullify the abilities of other people or objects, as long as he understands the properties of the ability in order to render it "Worthless" and has begun being able to use the power in demonic attacks, but has yet to master that level of control of the ability. '''Genius-level Intellect: Dieter was born a genius, enough that he considers himself to be smarter than Ajuka Beelzebub, although whether that is true or not has yet to be seen. He was smart enough to make adjustments to his Sacred Gear and can understand the inner-workings of the Evil Pieces as well. Immense Strength: '''Dieter possesses immense power, enough that he is considered the second strongest of the Rookie Six. He was able to defeat Talia Bael in single combat during a duel without receiving a single scratch. He is a monster of his generation. '''Immense Durability: '''Dieter is durable enough that he could shrug off Talia's power of destruction during their duel and receive no damage from it, although it wasn't her full-power it is still a feat. '''Immense Speed: '''Dieter is incredibly fast, having trained to do so in order to escape opponents that fought close range as he works better at a distance and mid-range. '''Stealth: '''Dieter is capable of concealing his presence. '''Flight: '''Being a Devil, Dieter can fly using his wings. Equipment '''Nasod Dynamo: Dieter's mysterious Sacred Gear with unknown origin, Nasod Dynamo, is incredibly powerful Sacred Gear that seems technologically based, and works incredibly well with his style of fighting. The main feature of the Sacred Gear are what he calls "Dynamos" which are floating tools which Dieter controls with his mind. There are different types of Dynamos, which have different abilities. Such as: Electrokinesis, Technological Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation. He can also gain some light armor, but that is optional. * Nasod Dynamo: Diabolic Esper: The Balance Breaker of the Nasod Dynamo, in which his abilities are vastly enhanced. The main increase in power for this form is the enhanced Spatial Manipulation. In this form he is capable of opening tears in space which he can use to transport himself anywhere, even the Dimensional Gap, as well as the ability to manipulate time to a certain degree. Dieter also has armor, which enhances his physical capabilities. ** Dimensional Slash: Slicing the air with either his own body or one of his Dynamos, a slash moves through the air which transports someone to the Dimensional Gap, or anything else that it touches, which is incredibly hard to block, and can kill someone instantly if they are unable to. ** Warp Dimension: While everything appears to remain the same for him, to everyone else reality itself appears to shift, making it near impossible to navigate and much less fight. * Nasod Dynamo: Mad Paradox: '''The second Balance Breaker that he developed which concentrates on Time Manipulation abilities, sacrificing his armor in the process and thus the boost to his physical capabilities. ** '''Time Skip: Halting the flow of time for a few seconds allows Dieter to move freely and any damage he causes happens all at once when the flow of time resumes. ** Reset: A ability that allows Dieter to escape danger. When activated no matter how much time has past Dieter is restored to the location of his marker that he has chosen. Any damage that had been dealt to him since the marker was place is completely erased, although any stamina lost or magical power spent, hasn't been restored. *** Set: Before he can use Reset, Dieter first needs to place a marker which is like a save point in a game. It is an intangible and invisible mark that only he can see, it cannot be interfered with by anyone. He can set several markers, but once the reset is used they are all erased and he has to start placing them again. Weaknesses Age Regression: When Dieter overuses his Time abilities he is temporarily made younger and obviously weaker as well. Usually for around 24hours and then he returns to normal. Stamina Drain: When using either his Time/Space Manipulation abilities his stamina drains incredibly quickly, even after training to defeat that weakness it is still his largest failing. Devil: Being a Devil, Dieter is weak to all the things any Devil is, like Holy Weapons. Trivia * Dieter's appearance and Sacred Gear are both based off of Edward Grenore from Elsword. Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Male Character Category:Superboy19 Category:Sacred Gear User Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Character